Personal electronic devices include MP3 portable media players, cellular phones, and smart phones. Popularity of the devices stems in part from the functionality they provide despite their small size. It is desirable to continue to provide more functionality in such devices even though it is desired to keep the devices at their same small size or to make them even smaller.